


Fragole e Panna

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Fragole e PannaFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: Aomine x NijimuraChallenge: p0rnfestPrompt: Fragole e PannaOOC, PWP,





	Fragole e Panna

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Fragole e Panna  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: Aomine x Nijimura  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Fragole e Panna  
> OOC, PWP,

Aomine aveva davvero intenzione di usare quelle fragole e panna in un gioco erotico? Nijimura Shuuzou quasi temeva quell’idea, ma il ghigno presente sul volto dell’aspirante poliziotto non auspicava nulla di diverso.  
«Non vorrai… »  
«Vedrai ti piacerà»  
Più agitava quel flacone e tanto più l’ex capitano della Teiko si sentiva un depravato della peggior specie ad assecondare le perversioni di quel vecchio kouhai.  
«Hai davvero intenzione di farlo, Aomine?» Nijimura in quell’istante non ottenne risposta ritrovandosi solo il ragazzo dai capelli blu, pronto a spremere quello spray e ricoprirlo con quella farcitura per dolci che prima di allora mai aveva osato immaginare di avvertire su una parte così intima.  
In quell’istante stava accadendo e in qualche modo lui non stava facendo nulla per fermare Aomine: “Perché mi sto facendo fare tutto questo” pensò l’ex giocatore di Basket con la panna fredda che ricopriva tutta la lunghezza dell’erezione.  
Ovviamente mancavano solo quelle deliziose e succulenti fragole a contornare il dolce che stava decorando con estrema maestria: Nijimura ormai non faticava ad immaginare cosa in realtà gli stesse per fare.  
Avrebbe leccato quella fin troppo dolce copertura lambendo ogni centimetro dell’erezione che in quell’istante fremeva già all’idea di quello che da lì a poco avrebbe subito: che ci poteva era se era un ragazzo voglioso?  
«Aom…ine»  
Quanto finalmente quella lingua si avvicinò quel tanto che bastasse per sfiorargli l’erezione, Nijimura ebbe fremiti talmente potenti da sentirsi completamente paralizzato sotto di essa: era completamente rapito dal piacere che gli stesse facendo avvertire.  
“E pensare che mi sta solo leccando” costatò l’ex capitano della Teiko “Dio, sento che impazzirò”  
La veemenza di quello che stava provando lo stava lentamente mandando fuori di testa e mai prima di allora aveva avvertito una simile frenesia che finì con diventare ancora più intensa quando lo prese in bocca sbranandolo completamente.  
Era Aomine che stava migliorando oppure era dovuto alla circostanza? Forse era il modo famelico con cui sembrava starlo divorando? Sinceramente Nijimura non sapeva dirlo ma quello, ma l’unica cosa certo e essere sbranato dal suo ex kouhai alla fine non era così male.


End file.
